Kingdom Hearts Genesis
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Shinji: I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not? You all know the ground breaking tale of Sora but now lets look at another possibility and see how the Kingdom Hearts universe will be to the shy introverted boy Shinji and his journey of growth, self discovery, and path to save his friends.
1. Chapter 1 Tokyo-3

Kingdom Hearts Genesis

ESKK: Hey it's me with Kingdom Hearts EVA. Now as most of you are aware I tried this fic before but it was a complete and utter failure which is why I'm trying again this time using Kingdom Hearts as an actual basis and fired the guy who co-write it with me and made it feel more like a first person shooter. And most of all Taisuke will not appear at all and the stu will never appear in my fics again. Oh and if you catch any of my characters in Spartan036 stories then please tell me so I can chew him out for stealing my ideas again. Now then as you may not know Shinji will fill the Sora role and good thing to because I think Kingdom Hearts journey is just the thing he needs to come out of his shell and accept his world isn't all pain and suffering but in fact a small part of something much bigger. And you guessed it Donald and Goody will be appearing in this as Shinji's sidekicks. Anyway let's start shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

Letters.

" _Spells."_

" **Heartless/Nobodies/possibly Unversed speech."**

" _ **Soundless Voice."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or Evangelion and if I did I would give Evangelion a more mecha anime plot instead of everyone dies in the end.

(Start Prologue)

Kingdom Hearts EVA

A young boy was underwater sleeping as his eyes were closed as it felt like he was falling, falling into an abyss. He opened his eyes a bit as he could see light shining down on him.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Like is any of this for real or not?"

*Insert Simple and Clean fast version

The young boy Shinji was dressed in his school uniform as he floated down something that had the same texture as LCL and Water but didn't have the smell. As Shinji floated he was going faster before he ended up at Tokyo 3's Beach that lead to city ruins. He looked around wondering why he was here as he tried to remember the last thing he was doing before he noticed a familiar figure before him in the water in her school uniform.

Shinji shielded his eyes from the perpetual summer sun as he tried to get a better look at the figure before him. Shinji tried to walk torts her recognizing her as Shinji stopped and saw water knowing full well he can't swim. She then turned around and faced Shinji as she revealed her red hair with A10 connector clips in it and blue eyes as a tsunami was coming torts them as Shinji went wide eyed as he was worried for the girl named Asuka. She then reached out her hand beaconing him to take her hand as she smiled at him which was rare.

Shinji acted and ran to Asuka knowing he couldn't run away and let her drown. But as Shinji ran he wasn't fast enough as the water hit as Shinji was sent in the current and to his shock Asuka was still there standing as she reached out to him again. Shinji tried to reach out to her but the waters current was too strong as he was pulled away from Asuka before he began to rise from the water as the sun was setting.

Rei was on the beach just looking at him as Shinji was confused as he was trying to make sense of this but this was probably a dream. Shinji ran over to Rei after he waved at her and met her at the beach. She checked to see if he was ok as she nodded before doing her rare smile. Rei then looked up and for the first time Shinji saw an emotion of shock on her face as Shinji turned around to see a meteor shower. It was beautiful but what really shocked him was the figure falling down. Shinji looked closer and saw himself falling which proved he was dreaming.

Shinji then fell back shocked but he didn't stop falling as he soon fell through the ground as Shinji looked up and reached for Rei who reached back but all Shinji was able to do was fall. As Shinji fell he soon entered the place he started in but was now sinking and falling. Shinji had his eyes closed expecting death but when he opened them he saw he was ok. As Shinji fell he soon flipped over to his feet and landed safely and softly on a floor he couldn't see.

Shinji looked around trying to figure out where he was but all he was met with was darkness and with minimal light. When Shinji took a step forward light breached from the floor as white doves took flight as Shinji looked at the doves as they flew away into the darkness. Shinji then looked down and saw a young woman in medieval clothing as he assumed Asuka might know something about her or who she was considering she was a college graduate and a child prodigy. He then took notice to the 7 people surrounding the young woman as around them was different animals that looked a bit cartoonish.

(Start)

Shinji looked around trying to make sense of what was going on as this was probably the weirdest dream he had sense usually his dreams are plagued with his screwed up life.

" _ **So much to do… so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."**_ A soundless voice said as Shinji looked around.

"Who's there!?" Shinji asked as he looked around. "What's this door you're talking about?" Shinji asked as when someone tells you not to be afraid that's when people are most afraid.

" _ **Now Step Forward. Can you do it?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji sighed in defeat before doing just that and walking to the center of the platform he was on. As she stood there three pedestals appeared around him as they each held an item, a shield, a staff, and a sword. _**"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… It will give you strength."**_ The voice said as Shinji looked at them. _**"Choose well."**_ The voice finished as Shinji walked up to the sword first.

" _ **The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji inspected the sword. He wanted the courage but at the price of destruction it was a big risk. Shinji then decided to weigh his options first before saying no as he put the sword back and walked off the pedestal. Shinji then walked over to the shield as he looked at said shield and picked it up. _**"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A Shield that repels all. Is this the power you seek?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji looked at the shield. He saw that it also had a down side when he took notice to a Shield that repels all as it had a hidden meaning. The meaning was basically pushing everyone away and walk alone. Shinji didn't like that either but saw it was like the sword before putting it back. Shinji then walked over to the Staff and picked it up and like before the soundless voice spoke. _**The Power of the Mystic. Inner Strength. A Staff of wonder and ruin."**_ The voice said as Shinji was shocked to find out all three weapons had a down side to them. Shinji needed to think on this before he put the staff back and walked back to the center.

"The sword can give me incredible courage but I might unintentionally hurt people with it. But the shield can help me protect those people but at the same time pushing them away and leaving me alone. The staff is like the sword but with inner strength. From this it looks like all the weapons have a down side to them." Shinji said to himself as he tried to figure out which to choose.

Shinji then sighed deciding he might as well take his chances and walked over to the sword before picking it up. _**"The Power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji then nodded. _**"Your path is set."**_ The voice began as the sword vanished. _**"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji realized he was basically being given two sets of gear in a way as he already knew what he would give up. Shinji ran over to the staff and picked it up. _**"The power of the Mystic. Inner Strength. A Staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"**_ The voice asked as Shinji then nodded before the staff vanished. _**"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. "Is this the form you choose?"**_ The voice asked before Shinji nodded. But when he did the pedestals broke and began to sink back into the stain glass platform.

Shinji soon began to walk the center only to feel rumbling as he looked around trying to figure out what was happening. But he then looked down and saw the platform he was on was shattering before he then fell once again. As Shinji fell into the abyss it felt like forever but he soon arrived at another platform this time it had a girl in a ball gown as he landed on the platform. _**"You've gained the power to fight."**_ The voice said as Shinji looked at the sword. He then gave it a few test swings as he slashed at the air which was apparently to the voice's approval. _**"You got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."**_ The voice said as Shinji smiled at the praise.

That was when Shinji noticed a shadow appeared as Shinji was surprised. _**"There will be times you have to fight."**_ The voice began as the shadow rose up and began twitching around like an ant of sorts. _**"Keep your light, burning strong."**_ The voice said as Shinji quickly took a battle stance as he was scared. But this was a dream after all so he can be brave here and sense this is one of his few dreams that don't involve him reliving his life he decided to milk it a bit.

Shinji began slashing at the shadow like creatures wildly as he had no prior experience sword fighting. As he fought he failed to see one sneaking up behind him before the Voice Spoke. _**"BEHIND YOU!"**_ The Soundless Voice yelled as Shinji looked behind him and acted by stabbing the creature in the head causing it like it allies to vanish into black smoke.

"Hey you helped me… can you tell me where I am?" Shinji asked as the voice was once again silent. "I guess not." Shinji said in defeat as he really hoped this was a dream. More of the creatures appeared as they were attacking Shinji but Shinji was ready as he fought them and soon easily dispatched them with ease.

The last one then sunk into the ground before turning into a black hole. More Black Holes appeared as Shinji was shocked before they appeared below him and began sucking him in. Shinji struggled to get free but to no avail as he was drawn into the darkness. Shinji didn't know if he had blacked out or had fallen asleep but when light returned he was on a different platform to which he noticed it was a picture of him. He looked to be asleep on the far side with his SDAT on as around him were pictures of everyone he had ever met in Tokyo-3 who hold most sway to him.

Shinji though viewed it as someone trying to honor him which made him sad. "I don't get why anyone would make a mural in my honor I'm not that great." Shinji said as he soon noticed a door. Shinji walked torts it as he saw it was translucent. He tried opening it but his hand just went right through it. It was then that a light shined down and a treasure chest appeared as Shinji walked over to it.

When Shinji opened the chest he was met with an odd vile of green liquid. The Label said potion to which Shinji wondered if he had been playing to many fantasy games lately to cause this dream. Shinji then saw the door had become solid before walking over to it and opening it. When the door opened there was a light on the other side as Shinji had to shield his eyes from the light.

When the light died Shinji found himself in Tokyo-3 atop his school as he was caught off guard by this. Shinji looked around and saw Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke surrounding him as he was confused to this. _**"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself."**_ The voice said as Shinji was shocked to hear this. Whatever this voice was it wanted to get to know him more.

Shinji walked up to Kensuke first as he looked to his friend. "What are you afraid of?" Kensuke asked as Shinji was confused. Shinji had to think about it for a bit before he decided. "Of hurting others and being hurt by others." Shinji admitted as Kensuke looked.

"Is hurting other and being hurt actually that scary?" Kensuke asked before he vanished.

Shinji then walked up to Hikari as he wondered what she had to say. "What's most important to you?" Hikari asked as she saw on a bench.

Shinji thought about it as he didn't have anything most important to him before he answered. "I don't have anything." Shinji said as Hikari turned her head.

"That's wrong tell me what's most important to you." Hikari said as Shinji was shocked.

Shinji had to think about it for a bit before he looked to Toji and where Kensuke used to be before Asuka and Rei appeared in his mind that he got his answer. "My friends." Shinji said as Hikari looked.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked before she vanished.

Shinji then walked over to Toji as Toki looked to him. "What do you want outta life?" Toji asked as he looked to Shinji.

Shinji had to think on that. After what Hikari said when he said he had nothing he knew he had to be honest here. But sense his father abandoned him and his life became crappy he had nothing he could look forward to in life. "I guess… it's to be truly happy for once." Shinji admitted as Toji looked.

"To be happy huh?" Toji asked before he vanished.

" _ **You are afraid of hurting others and being hurt by others. You want friendship. You want to be happy."**_ The voice began before pausing for a bit. _**"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."**_ The voice said as Shinji nodded to that. _**"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_

The world soon turned white once more as Shinji found himself on another mural this time of a woman surrounded by rose vines as Shinji was confused. Shinji walked forward trying to figure out what he was supposed to do here before he was surrounded by more of those Shadows as Shinji was surprised at this. Shinji quickly drew his sword as he was surrounded by these shadow creatures.

Shinji then began to hack and slash at them as he saw he was getting better at this. It reminded him of fighting in the EVA. As Shinji fought his way through the opponents he soon defeated the last of them as they all vanished. Shinji sighed in relief as he soon noticed something. He looked and saw a set of stain glass like stairs reaching out into the darkness.

"Is that the exit?" Shinji asked before he walked over to it and began climbing the stairs. Shinji began to climb hoping to see the exit as he caught sight of a bright light in the distance as he climbed. He soon arrived at another platform as this one had a woman in a yellow elegant dress with brown hair and her eyes closed. Shinji looked up to the light and found it was oddly warm and comforting practically welcoming.

" _ **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."**_ The soundless voice said as Shinji caught the air of warning there before he turned around and saw his shadow was now large. The shadow soon turned on its own as it began to rise and look at Shinji. It smiled before it began to grow and become much larger as Shinji was wide eyed. _**"But don't be afraid."**_ The voice said as Shinji stepped back in fear as he didn't want to die even in a dream. _**"And don't forget…"**_ The voice trailed off as Shinji quickly ran from the creature. The creature was large, not as large as an Angel but still quite large. It had a heart shaped hole in its chest area and it was a large hole at that as it went all the way through, its legs were odd but its head was two beady yellow eyes with the head covered in black tendrils, and on its back were a pair of demonic flightless wings.

Shinji ran to the edge and saw there was nowhere to run as he was trapped here. Shinji turned around before sighing as even in his dreams he had to fight battles he didn't understand. Shinji drew the sword and took a battle stance as unlike EVA he had to physically fight. The creature raised its arm high as energy built up in it before slamming it down onto the platform.

Shinji saw something he could hit as a portal appeared at the base. Shinji quickly ran torts the hand and saw that the shadow like creatures were spawning from it. Shinji began hitting the large hand ignoring the small fry as he attempted to defeat this creature.

As Shinji hit the hand he saw that it did damage to it as it raised its hand where there were no injuries on it. The creature then kneeled on its legs after Shinji quickly dispatched the smaller ones as energy built up in its heart shaped hole. As the dark energy built up it then fired but Shinji went for its hand again seeing it was vulnerable and began attacking its hand.

As Shinji attacked he dodged energy balls narrowly as he kept hitting the hand. When Shinji hit it he quickly jumped back and glared at the creature. The creature then slammed down both hands as Shinji was caught between the two arms as dark energy formed. Shinji fell down as he was being consumed by the darkness as the creature glared at him. _**"-But don't be afraid."**_ The voice said as Shinji was on his rear trying to get away from the creature who shrugged off his attacks. _**"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**_ The voice said as Shinji was being consumed. Shinji tried to get away but he was unable to as the creature's darkness had a firm hold on him. _**"So don't forget:"**_ The voice said as it all went black for Shinji.

" _ **You are the one who will open the door."**_

(Scene Break)

Shinji woke up and found himself in his classroom as people were packing up to leave. As Shinji looked he got up and saw that class was over. It seemed that so much time had passed he didn't notice as he slept. As Shinji stretched a bit he grabbed his stuff and began packing up to leave. That was when he noticed Rei there as she looked to him.

"Are you alright Ikari-kun?" Rei asked as Shinji looked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Shinji asked as Rei the blue haired red eyed pale skinned girl looked.

"Because you slept through the entire class." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"Ano… Sorry I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Shinji said soon another voice was heard.

"Ya probably playing with yourself last night Baka." Shinji looked and saw a familiar head of strawberry blond and blue eyes as in her hair were A10 connector clips.

"I wasn't, Asuka." Shinji said as Asuka scoffed and walked passed him.

"Sure you weren't though you better not touch me with those hands baka an ace pilot such as myself shouldn't be touching the hands you use to jerk off." Asuka said before she left.

Shinji looked as she walked away as Rei looked to Shinji who looked sad. "Don't worry… Ikari-kun, pilot Soryu probably doesn't mean it." Rei said as she attempted to cheer up Shinji.

"It's ok Ayanami-san… she's probably having some troubles." Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Very well." Rei said before leaving.

After Shinji packed his things he left as he needed to get home as this city… it was the Fortress City Tokyo-3 the place he was forced to fight a war he didn't understand.

(Scene Break Outside)

Shinji walked outside and noticed that Rei was walking in a different direction then from her home as Shinji was confused. "Where is she going?" Shinji asked as he saw this.

Shinji followed her before he saw her entering a more rural part of Tokyo-3 that bordered old Tokyo as he saw her enter it. Shinji looked as he saw her enter an old alleyway to which Shinji carefully followed. As Shinji walked he saw the place didn't like it's been used in a while as Rei moved a piece of metal and entered. Shinji followed and moved the metal before noticing there was a cave here as no doubt people did enter this place worried of a sinkhole.

(In the cave)

As Shinji entered he saw it was weird as he wondered what Rei could be doing in a place like this sense it was so room. As Shinji entered he soon arrived at a caver that was covered in white drawings as he looked around confused. He soon saw a childish drawing of Tokyo-3 with a cartoonish EVA in it as it seemed to show a little girl riding a raft to another place that was full of wonder and mystery. He soon saw what looked like a star shaped fruit drawing being given to another as he wondered what Rei would be doing in a place like this that looked so peaceful like a child's dream.

Shinji soon noticed at the back of the cave was what looked like a door but it was odd sense it did not possess a door knob at all and by the looks of it, it didn't match any known door used today.

"Ikari-kun what are you doing here?" Rei asked as Shinji looked as he was shocked.

"Rei?" Shinji asked as he looked to Rei. "Oh sorry I didn't know this place was yours." Shinji said as Rei looked.

"It is alright, this place… not even Commander Ikari knows of it." Rei said as she looked.

"I usually came here as a child after hearing a story one time." Rei said as she sat on a rock. "See the stars in the skies, people say there are other worlds out there and those stars represent those worlds." Rei said as Shinji looked.

Shinji walked over to the star shaped fruit drawing as Rei looked. "That is a Papou fruit." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"Papou Fruit?" Shinji asked never hearing of such a fruit.

"I'm not surprised you never heard of it, it's a fruit that only exists in story books detailing a world called Destiny Islands." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"So what is this story you were talking about?" Shinji asked as Rei looked.

"A long time ago the World existed bathed in light. But one day people began to fight for the light and thus darkness was born in the hearts of man and eventually the world vanished." Rei said as Shinji looked. "But small pieces of the light survived, in the hearts of children." Rei said as Shinji was shocked. "And thanks to that light the world was reborn but smaller, separate and isolated." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"Where did you here that story from?" Shinji asked as he had never heard of that story as a child.

"Major Katsuragi." Rei said as Shinji was surprised.

"She never told me that." Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Well you are older than I was when I heard it so it's probably understandable." Rei said as Shinji looked at the Papou Fruit drawing again.

"So what's the story on the Papou Fruit?" Shinji asked as Rei smiled.

"It's actually what some girls would consider romantic I believe. It's said that whoever shares this fruit will have their destinies intertwined they will remain a part of each other's lives." Rei said as Shinji was surprised before Rei looked.

"I usually come here to shut down my mind for a bit and wine down we all require time to ourselves Ikari-kun." Rei said as Shinji looked.

'She's not wrong.' Shinji thought as he looked.

"Ikari-kun… if you ever wish to come here and unwind then you are free to come to my secret place." Rei said as Shinji looked shocked.

"Ayanami-san are you sure?" Shinji asked shocked to hear this.

"Of course Ikari-kun." Rei said as Shinji thought about it.

After some debating Shinji looked to Rei and nodded. "Ok thank you Ayanami-san." Shinji said as Rei nodded before noticing the time. "We should head back no doubt Major Katsuragi is worried about you." Rei said as Shinji nodded and the two left together.

(Scene Break Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu residents)

Shinji was at the apartment's balcony as he watched the sunset. It was Asuka's turn to cook as Asuka was about to pin it on Shinji but Misato stepped in for once and had Asuka do it. Shinji had he SDAT on as the buds were in his ears. As Shinji listened to the same track he watched the sun set as stars began to appear as Shinji looked. "Could there really be other worlds out there?" Shinji asked as he watched the sun set as luckily the balcony provided him a spot to avoid damaging his eyes.

As Shinji looked at the sun set he wondered if those other worlds were similar to his own or if they were vastly different. It made him wonder what it would be like to see those other worlds. Shinji was so deep in thought that he didn't realize his SDAT began to play the second track as he was wide eyed and looked.

*Insert Kingdom Hearts Dearly Beloved

Shinji didn't realize his SDAT had such a piano piece in it with how he listens to the same track over and over again. He laid down and listened to it as it was calming, soothing really. It seems to speak to him like a lost soul trying to find something to look forward to. It was really soothing really.

*End OST

(Scene Break another World Disney Castle Morning)

Walking down the hall of the Disney Castle, a duck in a wizard hat, the Castle court wizard, Donald Duck. Checking all around to see everything in order as the walking brooms and mops were taking bucket around to do their next cleaning job.

Donald went on his way until he stop and turn to a door… a big door… a really big door.

As Donald was about to knock until he clears his throat a bit then he gave the door a knock. Once, twice, and then he stop and waited a moment for a normal size door within the really big door to open up as Donald walk right on in.

(Throne Room)

Walking into the long Throne room with huge pillars all around as Donald Duck said, "Good morning your majesty."

He went on to the throne itself as he said, "It's nice to see you this morn-

Donald Stop as he came to the full view of the Throne to see the King wasn't there as he said, "WHAT!"

Zooming in on the throne popping out from behind the throne was Pluto, the king's dog, and in his mouth was a letter with his majesty crest.

Little later Donald took the letter, opened it, and started to read it, as his eyes travel line to line getting the idea of what the letter in tells, then at the end of it, he blinds twice.

(Out in the halls)

Giving his famous scream as Donald Duck came running out of the throne room.

(Guardian Court yard)

The court yard filled with plant life, even big ones that been cut up into shape of things, like a pig playing a trumpet, a cow playing a flute and an Archway with flowers on them of different colors.

Donald came running out looking for someone, as that person was laying down in the grass field in the center with a structure cover in vines and other plant life model after the castle itself. The person laying down taking a nap was the court knight, Goofy.

Donald ran up to him as he started to say, "Wake up, Goofy, Wake up! This is serious!"

Goofy didn't wake up only to snore as he went on sleeping.

Donald got mad as he use his magic and use the spell, *Thunder, and struck Goofy with him as he woke up spazzing out all over.

Goofy got up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked and saw Donald. "Hey there Donald. G'morning." Goofy said as he waved to Donald.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone." Donald said whispering the last part as he looked to Goofy.

It was soon that Goofy noticed some familiar people behind Donald as the duck didn't notice. "Queen Minnie?" He asked as Donald still didn't notice.

"Not even the queen." Donald said as Goofy wasn't looking torts Donald.

"Daisy?" He asked as Donald didn't seem to notice.

"No, Its top secret!" Donald yelled as Goofy finally sealed the nail.

"G'morning ladies." Goofy greeted as Donald was shocked as he turned around and saw none other than Minnie and Daisy there.

(Scene Break Tokyo-3 Afternoon)

It was the afternoon as Shinji was walking to Rei's secret place as he mind was filled with the aspect of other worlds and this Papou Fruit. He knew that some legends and stories are based on fact it's just trying to figure out which part was fact. But the fact remained that if he were to find this Papou Fruit he can share one with someone he cared about and would never have to be alone again regardless of how far away they were. Rei had also revealed to him that items made out of sea shells in the shape of Papou Fruit were called Wayfinders and according to story they always helped people find their friends.

As Shinji walked he went to the place he saw Rei entered and found the hole before entering it once more no doubt intent on cooling and by the looks of it, it seemed Rei wasn't here. Shinji walked for a bit before taking notice to a new drawing that looked recent. He walked over to it and saw what looked like him, Rei, and Asuka together as they seemed to be smiling torts each other. Shinji looked at it sadly wondering if it would be possible for them to be friends like that. Shinji then sat down and took out a rack before he began to add to the image. As he drew he looked to it and by the time he was finished there were now two hands giving star shaped fruit to Rei and Asuka coming from Shinji as he smiled.

That was when Shinji heard an ominous sound as he looked and saw a brown cloaked figure as he was shocked. "Wh-who are you?" Shinji asked as he looked to the figure whose face was hidden by the hood.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said as Shinji was intimidated.

"Huh?" Shinji asked confused wondering if this man had come from the outside world.

"This world has been connected." The man said as Shinji was getting scared.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Shinji asked as he looked to the man.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Um what are you talking about sir?" Shinji asked getting scared. "Where did you come from anyway?" Shinji asked as the man had blended in to the darkness that he barely noticed him.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man said as Shinji looked.

"So you're from another world?" Shinji asked as he looked to the man.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The man said as Shinji looked.

"Understand what? I'm sure I can understand it if given the chance." Shinji said as he looked.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said as Shinji looked to the door But when Shinji looked back to him he saw the strange man was now gone.

"What... was that?" Shinji asked a he looked before shrugging and leaving.

(Later that evening)

Shinji and Rei were walking home. Apparently he learned that Rei was invited over by Misato to eat with them. As they walked Rei looked to Shinji before speaking. "Things have changed." Rei began as Shinji looked. "I only met Pilot Soryu once before she was transferred here and she was a lot different and when you arrived I had expected you to be like commander Ikari, but you were different from him." Rei said as Shinji looked. "That's a good thing I believe." Rei said as Shinji made a small smile.

"I think it's you who's changed Ayanami-san." Shinji said as Rei smiled.

"I suppose so." Rei said as she smiled. "At first I was frightened as that was the best description of the emotion I can describe and believed that with you here my purpose to EVA would change. It has changed but in a good way and now... I hope to see all the worlds out there what those people are like and how different our own world is from them." Rei said as Shinji smiled.

"Then... I'll go with you, you me and Asuka, we'll all go see those other worlds." Shinji said with a smile as Rei returned the smile.

"Ikari-kun." Rei began getting Shinji's attention. "Thank you." Rei said as Shinji looked.

"Um you're welcome... Rei." Shinji said as they soon arrived.

(Back a Disney Castle)

The letter was on the desk in the study as it as seen as clear as day. Nearby Pluto was in his dog bed sleeping as not too far, was a bowl with a bone in it.

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check it out. There's someone with a "key," the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed. So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

That was what was on the letter as it laid upon the desk open and read. Donald and Goofy stood nearby as Minnie and Daisy had read the letter. "Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked after reading the letter.

"It mean we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said as she had faith in him.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said worried for his friend.

"Your highness." Donald began catching Minnie's attention. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "Key." Donald said as Minnie smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said as Donald then turned to Daisy.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald began but Daisy already knew and cut him off.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said as they nodded.

It was then that Minnie remembered something. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said as she gestured to the desk as Donald saw no one was there.

"Over here." came a voice of a cricket like person hopping up and down on the desk to catch their attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy said as he was wearing a suit and took off his top hat and bowed.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said that caused Donald to salute. But next to Daisy was Goofy as he saluted no doubt thinking he can skip his quest.

"You're coming too." Donald said grabbing Goofy and taking him to their mode of transportation.

(Stair way)

Going down the set of stairs to a Hanger area with the trio were headed to as they begin to talk to each other as Jimmy Cricket told them that his world vanish, as Goofy said, "Gawrsh, Jimmy, your world disappeared, too?"

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle," Jimmy told them as he may be the last being from his world to survived its demise.

"Goofy," Donald said to his friend behind him on the flight of stairs, giving the silent message as goofy figure it out.

"Oh right… I gotcha. While we're in other worlds we can't let on where we're from," Goofy said figure it out as he went on saying, "We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order," Donald said corrected Goofy on the last word.

"Right, world order," Goofy said correcting himself, and then laughs as Donald sighed at his friend Goofy-ness.

Getting to the main hanger area as Goofy said, "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy was right if they didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb.

(Ship Hanger)

Donald and Goody walked in and headed down to where the ship is at, to the control booth with two Chipmunk working the control to a huge hand thing that was going around, as these two were no other than, 'Chip 'n' Dale'.

In the center of the hander lay a special ship called the, 'Gummi ship' that can travel to other worlds.

Donald and Goofy came up to the last area to walk on as Donald walk up to a mega microphone (I have no idea what it called so I'm sticking with it), and talk to the two chipmunks in the control booth as he said, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew!"

(Control Booth)

The two launch crew chipmunks hear from the receiving end of the mega microphone as Donald voice reach them as he said, "Anytime you're ready."

Chip gave a salute as Dale ran over to a control switch and flips it down to his own amusing way.

(Hanger)

Two giant hand move down to Donald and Goofy as they pick them up, as Goody was being move to the ship upside down being hold by his pants, Donald is the same being upside down but being held at his coat, and soon enough the two were drop in the ship with a bit of a clutter.

Without anyone noticing, Pluto came running in and jump to the ship.

Screens beeps to show everything is ready to go, as the main hanger doors open leading to the space area of other worlds.

Queen Minnie and Daisy came down and look at the two about to take off, as Donald look out the window to his girlfriend Daisy as he give a thumbs up and a wink.

Engines were ignited as Donald pointed out and said, "Blast off!"

To the blackness of the down the tunnel where the hanger door open at, an arrow appeared pointed downwards and they drop down than fly off, as Both of them scream as they fell into the blackness. (They got trolled, lol)

(Lanes In Between)

Is what looked like a rainbow version of space the world Disney Castle stood upon floated as below it was a town that was labeled Disney Town. Soon from the worlds bottom the ship came out as it blasted off into the space and began to head for Traverse Town.

(Scene Break Tokyo 3 that night)

Shinji laid in his bed as he had his SDAT in his ears as he listened to the track again. Not his normal track but the one he heard by accident. It was getting close to becoming his norm as he soon heard a banging sound on his door as he looked. "Shinji wake up!" Misato's voice yelled as Shinji looked and took of his ear buds before noticing the storm outside.

Shinji answered the door and saw Misato there as she looked frantic. "What's wrong Misato-san?" Shinji asked as Misato looked.

"It's Asuka she's not in her room and NERV is calling the pilots in saying it's an emergency." Misato said as Shinji looked. "Rei is already in route but Asuka hasn't been seen at all." Misato said as Shinji was wide eyed.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Shinji asked as Misato looked.

"I don't know but we have to head to the Geofront." Misato said as Shinji nodded.

(Later on the road)

The storm was bad real bad as it was a hurricane that was never seen before. So far no one dared to enter the streets as this storm was bad. As Misato drove she tried to get a clear view of the road as this was one of the few times she won't drive like a maniac. As Misato drove her head lights soon caught the side of a tuck that had fallen to which Misato quickly hit the brakes. But with the wet ground she nearly hit the truck luckily though her car stopped just by a few inches as Misato cursed.

"Great we're stuck." Misato said as Shinji looked at the sky and saw a black sphere.

"Misato-san what is that?" Shinji asked as Misato looked.

"That's why you were needed at NERV it might actually be a new type of Angel." Misato said as Shinji looked.

"Asuka..." Shinji said as he caught sight of her.

"Wait you see Asuka?" Misato asked as Shinji nodded.

Shinji then opened the door as Misato was shocked. "I'll go get her, you try and find another way to NERV." Shinji said as before Misato could stop him Shinji closed the door and ran off.

"Wait Shinji!" Misato called but it was too late.

(With Shinji)

Shinji began running before he saw familiar shadow like creatures as he was shocked. Shinji quickly began running knowing without a weapon like that sword from his dream he wouldn't stand a chance. As Shinji ran he soon saw the secret place entrance and saw that there was a door there as Shinji was shocked.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked before he quickly ran to find Asuka. It wasn't long before Shinji arrived where Asuka was as she was facing the darkened ocean. "Asuka!" Shinji called as he looked to Asuka. "Where's Rei?" Shinji asked as he looked to Asuka.

"The door has opened..." Asuka began as Shinji was confused.

"What?" Shinji asked surprised to hear this.

"The door has opened, Shinji. Now we can go to the outside world and find something beyond EVA!" Asuka said as Shinji was shocked.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find, Rei!" Shinji called as Asuka looked.

"The doll is coming with us!" Asuka called out as Shinji was shocked. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." Asuka said looking to the dark sphere in the sky. "We might not see Misato again and even then we don't have families here who are waiting for us to come back. So there's no turning back." Asuka sad as Shinji was shocked to hear this. "But this might be our only chance to get away from EVA, get away from NERV, and even get away from the Angels." Asuka said as Shinji saw Asuka was being completely out of character. "We can't let fear stop us now. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Asuka said before she reached out her hand for Shinji to take just like in Shinji's dream.

"Asuka." Shinji said as he looked at Asuka. That was when a pool of darkness appeared at Asuka's feet as Shinji was wide eyed. The darkness began to grab Asuka as he wasn't bothered by it one bit. Shinji knew she wasn't thinking straight and quickly ran torts her and tried to grab her hand to pull her out. But Shinji couldn't reach as the Darkness kept Shinji away from her as soon it began to all turn black for the Third Child as he knew one thing.

'Asuka I'm sorry.' Shinji said to the darkness as he saw he failed.

As Shinji looked to the abyss he soon saw a light that shined bright in the darkness as he looked to it. Soon light returned to Shinji as he looked around and saw Asuka was gone as he looked to his hand. In Shinji's hand was a sword key combo as it had a keychain of a mouse on it as the blade was silver with a crown shaped teeth, the hand guards were yellow as bringing the blade and handle together was a blue piece to it.

 _ **"Keyblade..."**_ A familiar soundless voice said as Shinji looked around remembering it from his dream. _**"Keyblade..."**_ It repeated as Shinji looked at his weapon as the name did fit it. Shinji was soon surrounded by the shadows as he was shocked and acted. Shinji swung the Keyblade and to his shock it hurt the Heartless and did damage to them. Shinji looked at his weapon and smiled as he now had something that can protect him.

Shinji quickly ran back to that door as he needed to find Rei. But something about this Keyblade told him he needed to go to that door as he fought his way through the creatures. Shinji soon arrived at the door and to his shock I opened as he looked hoping Rei was ok.

(Inside the secret place)

Shinji ran in as he looked and saw Rei looking to the door as she seemed unmoving as she stood there. "Rei!" Shinji called as Rei turned around and faced him.

"Shinji..." Rei said when Shinji tried to approach the door opened and released dark energy as Shinji tried to catch Rei but she went right through him. The winds soon blew Shinji as well as he was sent flying out of the secret place. Shinji's world turned dark as he lost consciousness.

(Later)

When Shinji came to he saw he was on a platform that resembled the borderline between Tokyo-3 and the forest as he looked down and saw that Tokyo-3 was being torn apart by this storm. He looked up and saw the sphere was a lot closer now as that was shocking, but not as shocking as the dark giant that stood over him as it looked exactly like the one he fought in his dream. "What's going on?" Shinji asked as he was shocked to see that creature from his dream before him in reality.

Looked around to see he and it was on a single floating land with nowhere to go or place to jump at to get away as the giant took a step to Shinji, shaking the ground.

Shinji was scare, as he knew dream wasn't real and they can't hurt you… but this is real, this is real and there no way around.

The dark being before him was no angel, it not from this world… this world. As a Vision came to him, a light with Rei in it as she look to him and she said to him, "Find me… in another world."

Shinji eyes widen, another world, there are other worlds out there, and somehow he need to go out and not let the fear get to him I mean who couldn't be afraid… but he cannot back down, as If he's going to survived… if he's going to find Rei and maybe Asuka… even a change to go to another world to find them… he need to fight.

Shinji stood up, and looked to the Keyblade before look back at the dark creature as it took another step.

Shinji gritted his teeth as he held the Keyblade at his side as he said, "I won't run away… I won't run away."

The dark giant raise his arm over Shinji as he about to smash the shy Eva pilot, Shinji swung up to the giant hand as it hit a power flow through Shinji to give him strength and slash the giant hand away.

"I must go… to another world!" Shinji said as he charged at the dark giant and begin his fight, Shinji slash at one of its legs as it drop down to one knee, Shinji jump back a bit, feeling the power flowing through, he jump up at the creature and hit it many times, before he came back down.

Jump away again to avoid a hand that came at him. Shinji stood defensibly, as the giant was doing something, as it kneel down on both knees and the heart shape of its chest was glowing then made a ball of dark energy as mini orbs of it flew out and came at Shinji, as he jump out of the way of them, they exploded on contact with anything, as Shinji really had to watch out for.

Jumping away from the others as they exploded as well, combat with the Eva really does help him keep an eye out for things he not familiar with, but it can't save him forever as a few came his way with no way to get out their range, he was hit by them.

Shinji hiss in pain as his clothing were ruin and him body took a big hit, but he could stand up again as the power within him made it so to move on his own strength and he was back on his feet again.

The only thing that came to Shinji mind if there a way to beat this giant, he need to hit it hard, looking at the huge orb of dark energy and gotten a thought, a crazy, but the only thing he could think of, as he charged at the giant avoid more of those miniature ones as they exploded behind him.

Keep going until he reach the giant as he jump up and swung the Keyblade at the orb and then.

*BOOM!

Shinji was sent back upon the impacted explosion, landed hard on the ground as Shinji groin, as he knew it was a dumb plan but it was the only thing he could think of, as he turn his head to the giant, he saw it took a great damage as well sense that orb was in the center of its being, but it was still alive.

AS Shinji try to get up before the giant did, he needs to get up to finish it, but his body won't listen to him as he was hurt, and then soon enough something fell out of his pockets, to his surprise it was that green potion thing he gotten back in the dream, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

AS he look to it trying to figure out how to use it as there was no opening on it to drink it from until he sees a label on its that says, 'break me.' simple as well.

The giant rose up slowly, and look to Shinji, as now he didn't have much choose right now, as he crush the potion in his with the power he was given as it broke, no glass shards cut his hand but the whole thing turn into a green mist that engulfed Shinji and his wounds were healing now, he feel his body moving again.

Getting back up and raise the Keyblade, he and the giant had a stare down for a moment, then they went at each other for one strike to finish this.

AS the giant swung his arm at Shinji, he just ran at him giving a battle cry as he hit the arm away like last time, and then jump up at the creatures head and slash at the creatures head and it was now defeated as its being glow before vanish in a dark mist as a heart like thing came forth from it going in the air before it vanish.

The black mist clears and in place surprising Shinji was another potion, as he limp a bit over to it as he picked it up, as he look at it and it was the same as the one he had before as he pocket it and save it for a later time if he had to fight again.

Soon enough the whole place begin to shape as the dark sphere in the sky now bigger than before started to suck up everything as trees, and building got sucked into it, Shinji was holding on to a metal railing for real life as he was being sucked in as well.

Shinji try his hardest not to let go, his grim was weak and his grip slip as he gasp and soon he was pulled in and blacked out.

Shinji lost conscious, but his mind did not. He doesn't know where he was going or how he was going too survived, but his heart held strong and believe he was going to be alright as the world around him shine in a bright light.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow took me a while and took this entire site forever but now we have the beginning of Shinji's journey as the Keyblade wielder. Now then you all know the drill leave a review and Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Traverse Town

Kingdom Hearts Genesis

ESKK: Hey it's me and so far this fic is coming along well because I got favorites and follows. Now then for those who are favoriting and following please I ask you to review because if you don't I can't tell if I need to make improvements anywhere. Anyway let's continue the story shall we.

(Start)

(Start new world)

Goofy and Donald now in different cloths walked through a town that seem to be eternally in night as Goofy looked up and noticed something. Donald saw Goofy stopped wondering what he was looking at as Goofy pointed up to the night sky. "Look, a star is going out!" Goofy called as they looked up and saw the star going out signally another world has vanished.

"Come on lets hurry." Donald said as Goofy nodded to that and the two walked into the town known as Traverse Town.

"Where's that key?" Donald asked as they walked with the duck having his arms crossed.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy said as the arrived at a shop as Pluto went down one path sniffing something while Donald went down the other. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..." Goofy began but only to have Donald cut him off.

"Ah, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said as he looked annoyed.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked as he looked to where Pluto went. "Hmm... Come on, Pluto!" Goofy called as he then walked away.

Meanwhile in the ally Pluto was following the trail of a new scent as he soon arrived behind a stack of barrels to reveal Shinji laying on the walk as he seemed to be asleep though his school uniform looked to have seen better days and with all the fights he got into it was no wonder his uniform was in dire need of repair. Pluto licked Shinji's face to wake him up as it worked but the boy was still drowsy as he saw a dog of a breed he had never seen before. "What a dream." Shinji said before going back to sleep but Pluto then jumped on him causing Shinji to wake up from pain as he was wide eyed. "This isn't a dream!" Shinji called out as he was wide eyed.

Shinji began getting up as he looked around noticing he was in an alley. "Where am I?" Shinji asked as he looked around. Shinji wondered if he can contact Misato or anyone from NERV to come pick him up. Shinji looked at the dog as he sighed a bit. "I doubt you know where we are do you." Shinji said to Pluto as the dog then heard something and ran off. "Hey!" Shinji called but it was too late Pluto was long gone.

As Shinji walked out into the town he saw that this didn't match any place he knew off as the people were weird in a way and there was even a being out of a fantasy game floating around. "This is insane..." Shinji began before looking at the sign and went wide eyed as it said Traverse Town. "I'm in another world!" Shinji called out shocked to see this.

A small draft came by passing around Shinji as he felt it, even on his skin through the torn holes of his shirt, as he look down at himself and said, "I'm going to need new clothing… but where can I get some… or pay for it."

Shinji dug into his pocket and pull out his wallet still with some money in it, but he doubted that this world or any other would take Yen, but something odd happen as when he open up his wallet to see his money, it was different, it wasn't Yen, as it look to be like play money with the word 'Munny'.

Shinji looked at this 'Munny' stuff and for some odd reason it look to be a real deal, despite its something he never saw before, only question he thought of is, 'Who replace my Yen?'

Remembering he woke up in an alley way with his cloth torn making look like a hobo or something so would no one would just walk up to him and check his pocket for money let alone to replace it.

Putting it back and said, "Weird." Shinji needed answer and maybe a place that sells clothing, as he looked around, before he turns around and saw a shop that says, 'Accessories.'

Giving some thought that this place as he thought maybe the person inside would give him some answers, and maybe sell something to him, hopefully take this 'Munny' stuff.

Walking up and opening the door, greeted by the warm air and light of the store, walking in as he was greeted by an old man that says, "Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid."

Shinji didn't know how to respond to that, but only, "Aww… technically a teenager, and my name is Shinji."

"Ok, ok simmer down." The man said as he looked to Shinji. "So why the long face, Shinji? You lost or something?" The man asked as he noticed the state Shinji's cloths were in. "And looks like you could use a spare set of cloths." The man said as Shinji looked.

"Umm yeah but can you tell me where we are?" Shinji asked as the man look.

"Huh?" The man asked as he looked before beginning and explanation for Shinji.

After the explanation was done Cid looked to Shinji as Shinji was surprised. "We're in Traverse Town." The man said as Shinji looked.

"Traverse Town?" Shinji asked as he never heard of such a town before. "Um sir is this really another world?" Shinji asked as he looked to the old man.

"Don't call me sir makes me feel old. The name is Cid." Cid said as he looked to Shinji. "Anyway... Not sure what you're talking about but this sure ain't your city, Tokyo-3 was it?" Cid asked as he looked to Shinji.

"Sorry." Shinji said as Cid looked.

"Hey kid you don't have to apologize and as for your world is probably vanished." Cid said as Shinji looked

"I guess I should start looking for Rei and Asuka first before looking for anyone else from my world." Shinji said as Cid looked.

"Kid don't tell me you expect to go out in that I ain't no fashion expert but you look like a hobo in those rags." Cid said as Shinji looked at his cloths remembering why he came in here. "I think I got something for you, it might not be your size but is the best I got." Cid said as he placed the set of clothing on the front desk. "Go out back you can change here." Cid said as Shinji nodded and went to change.

(Later after Shinji changed)

Shinji was now dressed in baggy violet pants that seemed to be baggy on him as he had a green sleeveless shirt under a short sleeve violet and green blazer as on Shinji's hands were fingerless gloves with metal on the back gloves, and on the paints was a chain on it. Shinji looked at himself as he walked out from the back as he admitted he looked like some fantasy hero as Cid nodded.

"Ok then good luck with whatever you have to do and if you ever run into trouble you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid said as he looked to Shinji as the boy nodded. Shinji then left the shop as he had to look all over town sense this world was a castaway world maybe his friends might have ended up here as well.

(Outside)

Shinji walked through town passing by a duck and a dog that seemed to be busy asking around as Shinji entered through the doors that were labeled 2nd District.

(Second District)

Shinji entered the district and not even a full five seconds before he saw a man run away as he was scared of something as he fell and soon something came out of him as it looked like a cartoonish heart which entered a dark portal. The man's body vanished as from the portal a soldier like creature appeared as it was bigger than those shadow like creatures and had a helmet that showed a yellow eyed face.

When the creature vanished the shadow like creatures appeared around Shinji as the boy looked around shocked. "The creatures from the city!" Shinji called as he was shocked to see this. Shinji quickly drew the Keyblade and took a battle stance ready for anything as he had to take down these creatures.

5 shadow surrounded him as Shinji waited for a bit before one jump at him as Shinji jump back away before slashing it, quickly turn around and hit another behind him.

Duck under as one jump at him, and slashing it when it landed, two came at him at once as Shinji move to one side and look took out one on the left, charged at the other and slash at him.

Shinji stood for a moment and looked around to see the shadow were defeated as they vanish and hearts came forth and vanish.

Shinji took a small breath and went on his way until he saw a few things on the ground, now Shinji wonder of these creature had items on them when they vanish they items drop, now its seem more like a fantasy reality now, as Shinji just didn't want to take the stuff, but with low supplies of things, he might as well try to make do what he get after beating these things.

It's was all 'Munny' as he gotten about 37 'Munny' from what he picked up and then he went on his way.

About 5 step away as Shinji look and saw a sigh that says, 'Hotel'. It seem pretty late but the sky seem to be the same still as Shinji wonder if there's a morning in this world. Anyways he may need a place to rest, and this was the best option he saw as he walk in and hope to get a room.

Back at the gate into the Second District, Donald and Goofy came through and looked around for a moment to see the area was empty and not a single soul in site.

Goofy spoken up saying, "Doesn't look like He's here.

"Keep looking!" Donald responds to Goofy as they have no choose still but to keep looking for the 'key'.

(Inside the Hotel)

Shinji walk up the Halls as Shinji think this place is more of a motel than hotel, but he can really complain about it, as he walk down the halls looking for the main desk, as he look to each door, even passing one with a sigh on it as it says, 'Do not disturbed.'

At the end of the hall, Shinji found the desk and saw curtains that were close, but he saw a bell in front as he gave it a few rings…no one came, as Shinji sighed and think, the person supposed to be at the desk was not in, guessing it's too late to check in.

"Maybe I can find another place, can be that hard to find one, right?" Shinji asked himself as he turn and saw a door headed out, as he open and walked outside.

(Outside)

Soon enough after take a few step out, he was greeted by those shadow creatures again, as Shinji sighed as he took out the Keyblade and begin battle.

Slashing at one but blindsided by another as it hit Shinji side, as it hurt a bit it was no more than what Asuka does and he could take it but he knew he could not take took much or else it would put him down. Shinji backed away and hit another, keeping on his toes as he fight the few around him, as he slash at the few around.

Force to take this fight to a different area to get a field advantage as the area he was on was too small and these thing could get him easily, jumping down into the middle of the 2nd District, with more shadow appearing and the one that was fighting Shinji follow behind.

Upper slash, side slash, over and under. Shinji was lucky he knew some moves, even some from game he played with Toji and Kensuke, now he wonder if they even made it but he could not stop and look for them as well as he knew Rei and Asuka is somewhere and he has to look for them first.

Finish the last shadow as it vanish, Shinji took a breath as he was getting somewhat of a workout from fighting these things, as he's not the strongest guy around but he seem he can hold his own, and he not even talking about EVA's as those were just giant robots with great strength of their own.

Seeing the few item around as Shinji picked them up and went on his way before he was attacked by those shadows. Going down ether a street or an alleyway, as with Shinji it's hard to tell with this world and how they make their cities.

Came down and saw a door, looking for fancy, and could be another hotel as Shinji check it out as he walked in.

From above Donald and Goody were above by a church as they looked around still but didn't see anyone insight as Donald said, "Not here, ether."

"This could take a while," Goofy said as Donald taps his foot.

(With Shinji)

Shinji saw that it wasn't a hotel but in fact it was a house as he soon noticed two dogs there as they looked sad. Shinji looked deeply as saw that it was the look of a parent missing there young. Shinji walked over to a note and saw someone left it there.

The 99 puppies were lost amid the chaos of their world's destruction. I beg whoever finds this to find them in various worlds.

As Shinji read the note he wasn't exactly animal control but even he knew when a young puppy is lost and needs to be reunited with its parents. Shinji thoughts then drifted to Penpen as he hoped the Warm Water Penguin was ok because he was practically helpless without him, Misato, or Asuka to take care of him.

Shinji explored every nook and cranny of the town he could get to as he even explored the Third District. Shinji noticed a few things about this town. For starters there were three districts but the door to the first district in the third district was locked. He also took notice that it was constantly night in this world. And finally the creatures infest the second and third district. Shinji decided he had enough exploring and decided to head back to Cid's as he wouldn't do much if he searched till he dropped.

(Later back at Cid's)

Shinji arrived at Cid's shop as Cid saw him. "Any luck?" Cid asked as he looked to Shinji.

"No." Shinji said defeated as Cid looked.

"Hey don't worry about it look tell you what how about you buy an accessory and I'll give you a 50% discount." Cid said Shinji looked confused.

"What's an accessory?" Shinji asked as Cid sighed.

"Man your clueless Accessories are enchanted items that can give you an edge in battle like magic resistance and better defense." Cid said as Shinji got it.

"Well I think that can be useful." Cid said before Shinji took out the Munny he gathered and gave it to the man. The defense chain he was buying was normally 150 Munny but since its half off it was now worth 75 Munny. Once Shinji put it on it glowed as it went into effect.

"Thanks Cid." Shinji thanked as Cid nodded.

"No problem kid." Cid said before Shinji went to the door and exit.

(Outside)

Shinji walked outside and notice the place was deserted now. He looked around as he was confused. "Where is everyone?" Shinji asked as soon a new voice was heard.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." the voice said as Shinji looked to the source.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he looked to the source.

"And they'll keep on coming at you." A man in black said as on his back was a lion symbol and his face carried a scar. "As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man said with a lion necklace on his neck as he pointed at Shinji who was nervous. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked as Shinji looked guilty now.

"Sorry you can have it if you want." Shinji said as the man sighed.

"Don't go handing that away freely it chose you so you're stuck with it." The man said as he sighed. "You know what never mind. Now let's see that Keyblade." The man said as Shinji got defensive as he was nervous.

"Ummm sorry but I still need this." Shinji said as the man looked.

"All right, then have it your way." The man said as he then shouldered a sword/gun combo and took a battle stance.

Shinji stood ready with the Keyblade as he face the man, as they stare down each other for a moment before the man acted first by jump over to Shinji which seem impossible for a normal human being to do so as the guy jump over 7 yards (21 feet) where he was at.

Shinji jump back as the man landed in front of him and they both clash their weapons, a few strikes here and there before the man step back and call out a spell a fire gather front of him and then sent it as Shinji.

Surprise by it and at close range Shinji could not dodge it as he got hit back and thrown back. That hurt Shinji greatly but he still had enough energy to move recovering from the fire blast attack, Shinji knew he had to go on the defensive

Shinji charged at the guy as he just smile and slash his weapon, but Shinji zig zag his movement for the guy to miss him and Shinji to get a hit in at least, but it seem this guy was well train and wasn't going down that easily.

The guy smile to Shinji cleverness of movement but he seem to face similar stuff before.

The guy took a swing a Shinji adding a bit fire power to his strike catching Shinji off guard, as Shinji was hit back taking more damage, but Shinji can still go on, he just have to keep fighting.

Going on for a bit as Shinji have gotten a few good hits in, but the guy was faster and stronger than he let on.

As the two clash with their weapon, as the guy made Shinji give an opening as he slash Shinji across his chest, making him feel the pain, then use the same fire spell but at a closer range than before as Shinji eyes widen to it and then the fire ball hit him dead on, throwing him back with scorch marks around him.

Shinji groin in pain as the guy smile and said, "Why don't you give up kid? You can beat me."

Shinji try to get up but his body was shaking, and refusing to move… Shinji was afraid, his body keeps shaking to the fear of death, his body refusing to move taking on too much damage as it is.

To Shinji thought, 'He's going to kill me… I must get away… must run.' Shinji try to stand up, bit he fail as the guy walk up a bit and said, "Stay down kid you know what's good for you."

Shinji could not move, could not get away, as fear took over Shinji, within his mind, a light… the same light he saw before.

'Come on Shinji, be a man'

Misato voice, Shinji knew, always cheering Shinji to do his best and be braver when facing angels.

'You got to have guts man, that how you can impress a girl.'

Toji, first an enemy then a friend, and stuck by him when he was shy about things.

'Baka Shinji!'

Asuka… she seem like a bitch but she was always trying to help Shinji to grow a shine despite her pride of her Eva piloting skills and never let things get her down even when beaten by an angel, and Shinji like that about her, maybe something more.

'Do you believe in yourself?'

Rei… the girl he holding close to his heart, she maybe a strange girl but Shinji could not help but feel something about her, as she seem she doesn't about her life but his, even when he think of himself as a lowly being, a person that didn't have a reason other than to pilot unit 1 Evangelion.

Being afraid as he never fought before, or even pilot an Eva, but a memory of him holding Rei the first time, seeing the blood… he couldn't let her fight not without killing her, so he took her place instead, giving him a reason to fight, a reason to live.

'I must not runaway.'

Himself… he keep telling himself he won't run away, he must not runaway, even being afraid he stood and fought.

'Do I believe in myself, even not to run away?' Shinji asked himself

'Can I keep fighting?' Shinji said soon enough feeling the same power as before, it was small but it was there

AS the guy walk to Shinji but stop as Shinji raise the Keyblade and stab it in the ground use it a leverage to life himself up as he said, "I… won't, run away."

The guy raise an eyebrow to Shinji as he stood up, he knew he hit the teenager hard, seeing how his body was build it should have keep him down long enough for him to knock out Shinji, but this just surprise him.

"I won't… give up," Shinji said as lifted the Keyblade up and took his stands.

"If you keep going like this kid, you be ending up dead. Just give up." The guy said as he knew Shinji was being reckless now.

"No... I won't run away now, I still need to find Asuka and Rei." Shinji said as he held his stance.

"Fine have it your way." The man said before charging a spell and fired at Shinji. Shinji quickly dodged as he charged at the man and began to attack him by getting in close. The man blocked the attacks but Shinji kept slashing and hacking at the man pushing him back. Shinji was relentless as the man tried to block the attacks as he wondered what had gotten into this kid. Shinji then slashed at him with a strong slash before the man knocked him back. The two were soon in the main square as Shinji glared.

"Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Shinji trailed off before falling down exhausted as his body has reached its limit of physical activity.

The man stood up as he looked at Shinji before a new voice was heard. "Aw, you're slipping, Leon." A female voice was heard as the man Leon looked to the steps to reveal a girl in a green and black as she had a yellow scarf and a pair of shore shorts as on her head was a ninja headband.

"I went easy on him." Leon began as he looked to the knocked out Shinji. "It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said as he and the girl looked to Shinji's Keyblade.

(Meanwhile with Donald and Goofy)

Goofy and Donald were walking through the back alley as Goofy was spooked out a bit. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Goofy said as he walked to Donald's right.

"Ah, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said putting up a brave front but he did not notice the hand coming up behind him which taped his shoulder causing Donald to scream and fly up and when he came back landed on Goofy's back.

"Excuse me. Did the King sent you?" Came a female voice as the two then turned around to see a young woman in a pink dress with brown hair that framed her face with the help of a red bow.

(Back with Shinji)

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." came a familiar voice as Shinji was coming too. When Shinji got up to a sitting position he looked and saw Asuka there as he was surprised by this. "You ok?" Asuka asked as she looked to Shinji.

"I guess..." Shinji said as he didn't realize he was still out of it.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok Asuka." Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"Asuka? Who are you talking about?" "Asuka," asked as she looked. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said in a different voice as Shinji's senses were returning to him.

Yuffie the girl that Leon met looked at Shinji checking if he had a concussion as Yuffie looked. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said as Shinji soon saw the man he met before fully healed as he was shocked.

"That's Leon." Leon said as he walked to them. Next to Leon was the Keyblade leaning on the wall as Shinji looked at it.

"The Keyblade..." Shinji said as he looked at the weapon.

"Yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie said as she walked away a bit. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said as she turned to Shinji.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said as he crossed his arms. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said as Shinji assumed he meant Keyblade's chosen one and while Leon had picked up the Keyblade and swung it before it vanished in a flash of light and appeared in Shinji's hand. "Well I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said as he looked to Shinji.

"Um sorry to be rude but what's going on here why are those things after me and what is the Keyblade?" Shinji asked as he looked to Leon and Yuffie.

(Donald and Goofy)

Within another room the hotel with Donald and Goody were in walking to the lady in the pink dress as she said, "okay, you know there are many other worlds out there, besides your castle and this town right?"

"Yeah," Donald responded to her as Goofy put up his hand to his mouth and spoken, "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been secret because they've never been connected, until now," The lady said to them.

"When the heartless came, everything changed," The lady said and seem sadden by it.

(Shinji)

"The heartless?" Shinji question as Yuffie who was sitting next to him on the bed said, "The one who attacked you, you remember?"

"Those without hearts," Leon said giving a better description of the dark shadow creatures.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what, attracts them," Yuffie said to Shinji.

"And there is darkness within every heart," Leon said giving the full picture to Shinji as he started to get the idea of it.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie ask Shinji out of the blue.

(Donald and Goofy)

"Ansem?" Goofy asked as the lady in the pink dress explain.

"He was studying the heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report," She told the duo.

"Gawrsh, uh can we see it?" Goofy asked as he thought of he they had those reports, then maybe they could get an understanding of what been happening.

The lady shakes her head as she said, "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered!?" Donald said, even wondering why they were scattered in the first place.

"Too many worlds," The lady said giving them an answer why they don't have the reports, with so many worlds, so many places, and very little transport to take them around, it would take a long time to do so.

Goody fall fist into the other and said, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find'em."

Donald agreed as it would be a good reason of why their king went missing.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," The lady said giving the same thought as well.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said

"Wait!" Donald said with the screen not center on him, as Donald look to it and pull the camera to him.

(Hey stop messing with that, you just broke the 4th wall)

"Aw phooey, the camera was on me."

Donald fixes himself up as he said, "First we have to find that 'key'!"

"That's right. The Keyblade," The lady said understanding what the duo's quest was.

(Shinji)

Shinji lifted up the Keyblade and said, "So… this is the 'Key'?"

"Exactly!" Yuffie said nodding her head.

"The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said as he walked away.

"But I didn't ask for this key." Shinji said as he looked to Leon.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said as she turned to Shinji.

"So tough luck." Leon said as he began leaning on the wall.

"How did all this happen?" Shinji asked as he looked lost and confused. "I remember heading to NERV HQ." Shinji began before he realized something and shot up. "Wait what happened to Tokyo-3? Asuka Rei?! He called confused as Leon looked.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said as he leaned on the door.

After a moment to calm down and try to get a clear head of things, as he is within this world, Rei and Asuka are somewhere out there, and for all he knew his world is gone with everyone else as well or scatter among the stars, and nothing he could do other than try and find his two friends.

Yuffie had a thought as she remember something about the Keyblade itself as she turn to Shinji and said, "Hey, I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Why not give it a try on the treasure chest in here, and see if it works."

Shinji took a moment as he look over at the chest on the table that had a key hole on it. Getting up as the two in the room with Shinji keep their eyes on him as he walk over to the chest and check it out, to his site the key hole is smaller than the Keyblade itself so he wonder how he was supposed to unlock it.

Shinji turn to Yuffie and asked, "How can I open the chest if the Keyblade won't fit."

Yuffie didn't think of that as she put a finger to her chin and think until Leon said, "It doesn't have to go in the hole, just contacted with it, as long the Keyblade is near or pointed at any lock it should work."

Shinji thought more to this fantasy world, he can barely get his mind wrap around it, I mean yes he face angel that had a great power, but mankind was able to replicate it with their tech, but now this is dealing with magic and all sorts of things.

Shinji wanted to give the unlocking power of the Keyblade a change, maybe to get a good use out of it.

Raising the Keyblade to the chest as he tap the chest with it, and surprisingly the chest pop open by itself and inside of it was a another weird looking potion thing, but not the heal type Shinji has, picking it up and looked at it and it says 'Elixir'.

Looking carefully as he saw the same word as break me, and something else in a smaller print as he looked at it as it said, "Maximum Life and Mana restore."

Shinji get what mana was as it was another way of saying magic energy or something with all the game he play with his two friends he just surprise it's the same or, maybe something else, pocketing it.

Yuffie was surprise that even worked as Leon seem to knew it well like he saw it been done before.

"Hope you know, sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself," Leon said to Shinji getting his attention as he guess Shinji held onto the Keyblade long enough for the heartless to find them.

"Prepare myself?" Shinji asked, as he have the Keyblade and few items to help him but he wonder what Leon meant as he said, "To fight for your life, but the question is, are you ready?"

Shinji looked at himself, his weapon and said, "I guess so."

Leon sighed a bit and said, "I do too. Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon!" Yuffie said as she pointed out somewhere and to everyone surprise as heartless and it was sooner than Leon thought it would be, and it was a heartless with a knight helmet.

Leon came up with his weapon and said, "Yuffie, go!"

Yuffie nodded and ran out the door, unknown who was on the other-side as Donald Duck came walking up and was hit by the door as Yuffie came out, as the lady in the pink dress, that could be Aerith look at her friend and said, "Yuffie."

Didn't know if she heard her or not.

Leon and Shinji were still in the room with their weapons drawn as Leon said, "Shinji, let's go."

"Hai, Leon-san," Shinji said with his country or his world's language by habit, but Leon seem he didn't mind, or didn't care.

As everyone left the door began to close revealing Donald who was slightly flattened as he was now doubt in pain.

(With Shinji outside)

Leon and Shinji were in the back alley as they were surrounded by the Heartless. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader." Leon said as Shinji nodded to that and Leon ran up ahead.

Shinji soon began to fight his way through Heartless as he had a hunch where the leader could be. Shinji hacked and slashed as he unleashed the fury of the Keyblade upon the Heartless. It wasn't long until Shinji arrived at the 3rd District as he ran down the ramp to find the leader.

Meanwhile upon a ledge Donald and Goofy were there as they were surrounded by Heartless. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked as he had his shield up.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald called out as he swung his magic staff at them.

That was when they exploded as they went flying into the air as Shinji saw they were coming right at him as Shinji was wide eyed. Shinji tried to run as the two screaming amphrothic animals landed on Shinji as they were dizzy. When they came to they saw what was in Shinji's hand as they were wide eyed.

"They key!" They called as they made a pile with Shinji at the bottom.

The ground soon began to shake as the pathways were blocked by rising block pillars with Heartless appearing on top of them.

Shinji, and the other two stood up with their weapons ready, going without saying, they would need to work and fight together to survive at this moment, being surrounded by 30 or so heartless.

AS the heartless came, the trio charged at well. Shinji slash and hit many heartless around, and dodging their attacks.

Donald smack some heartless only did little damage as soon Donald called, _"Fire!"_ using the spell *fire, and shot fire balls at the heartless which blow them up or throw them back.

Goofy was blocking many heartless with his shield, but when it came to attack, Goofy smash his shield against them, bashing them until they vanish as well, showing why Goofy is the court knight of his kingdom.

Soon the battle was over as Shinji founded some loot near him as he picked it up gain 48 'Munny', and surprisingly as a Heartless drop one, as Potion as Shinji pocket that as well, Donald and Goody seem to had the same idea as well picking up the loot around them as well.

Soon enough the trio came walking up to each other as Shinji was about to thank them until something catch their attention as huge armor pieces fell from the sky, as Shinji, Donald and Goofy, backed away from them as the armor fell and then form together.

In front of them was a huge armor heartless as no doubted it the leader of the heartless Shinji thought how could it even move without attaching its limbs as they were floating there as he said, "This is just crazy."

"You telling us," Donald said as he never seen heartless before.

When he heartless was fully formed, slam on the ground kicking up dust, as it looks whole it was incomplete as it's without a head, but that soon came down and attaches itself to its body, took a moment to get use to its body.

Shinji knew he had to be careful with this type of enemy as he look to it and if he has the guess its arms are not really connection to its body but it's being control by the head or the center chest piece as Shinji said, "It head or chest could be it weakness, but we need to get pass its arms so I guess we have to destroy or avoid them first."

"Gawrsh, that smart," Goofy said as giving a nice jester to Shinji, it felt nice to him to get something like that, as he hardly gets it from anyone else.

"Then let beat it," Donald said as soon enough the trio went into action and fight against the huge heartless.

The heartless swung its arms around as its defends as Shinji felt the run of power come to him as he smack one of the arms away tipping the heartless leaving it open as soon the trio hit at it hard.

When the heartless recover it slash its arms hitting all of them back, Shinji got back up as he parry the heartless arms and hit them hard as well, seeing the crack in them look like Shinji was onto something.

AS the heartless was about to attack Shinji side, a *fire spell hit it catching it off guard, as Goofy came it and smash his shield against the other arms.

AS the trio give a beating, they also took one as well.

Donald looked worn and could not take any more hits than he already had, and he felt his magic low as well, as Shinji saw this, reaching into his pocket for the Elixir he gotten earlier and throw it to Donald as he said, "Wizard!" why Shinji call him that, a magic looking staff and he use magic, what is there not to get?

Catching Donald attention as he saw it coming to him and catch it, seeing what it is, as he nodded and said, "Thanks." Crush it as it turn into a gold mist as it surround him healing him and regain his mana back, back at full power.

The group quickly charged at the legs as they attacked them with the intent on keeping it from using is legs. But the Heartless would stomp on them which they avoided or spin its arms around as they had to jump back as sense the heartless limbs weren't attached to its body it gave it more range of attack.

But Shinji wasn't going to give up so easily as he jumped at the Heartless and went for its arm but the Heartless knocked him to the side before Donald came and saw Shinji was in trouble. "Cure!" Donald called as a green light showered over Shinji healing his injuries as he nodded.

"Thanks." Shinji said before he returned to the fight. It was soon they were able to remove the legs as now they had a better chance at beating it as Shinji looked to them. "Go for the arms!" Shinji called as Donald and Goofy nodded before they began to coordinate attacks at the arms as the Heartless launched its arms like rockets at them to hit them.

Goofy slammed his shield to the arms as Donald casted a Fire Spell upon the arms as I did damage to them. Shinji soon charged in Keyblade raised and slashed at the Heartless before removing an arm. Luckily Donald and Goofy weren't too far away as soon the Heartless was without its limbs.

The Heartless soon slammed its body onto the ground as it began to spin around like a top hitting the group as luckily Goofy came in and blocked the attack with his shield as the Heartless was knocked by. "The finisher!" Shinji called as he jumped up and slashed downward upon the Heartless as it was still for a moment.

The Heartless soon began to shake violently as if it was trying to stay together. But soon its torso fell limp as the head fell off and from the head a cartoonish glowing heart came out almost like it was trapped and thanks to the Heartless defeat which freed it. The Heartless body began to vanish as Shinji looked as he was glad the battle was over and they had won.

(Later)

Luckily everyone got there explanation as Donald ad Goofy explained why they were shocked to see Shinji's Keyblade. "So you were looking for me?" Shinji asked as he pointed to himself.

Donald and Goofy simply nodded confirming that Shinji thought right. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said as Yuffie nodded in confirmation.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offered as Shinji looked.

"I wonder if I can find Asuka and Rei..." Shinji said sadly as he looked down as he was still bummed out that his friends weren't here.

"Of course." Donald said as that made Shinji look up in hope.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked whispering to Donald.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the King." Donald whispered back as Leon walked forward.

"Shinji, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said as Shinji looked down depressed.

"Yeah, I guess." Shinji said as Donald looked to them.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said as they needed to cheer up Shinji for the trip. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald said showing examples of those faces.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us." Goofy said interrupting the conversation.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said as that was true. Gummi Ships ran on smiles.

"Happy?" Shinji said as he looked down, and everyone waited a moment, even Donald and Goody lean up on Shinji.

When Shinji raise his head he gave a very bad like he was being taken a photo that no one really wanted but had to smile anyways, then stops as it just felt weird to do that.

Donald and Goofy waited a moment and laugh at Shinji as Goofy said, "That one funny face!"

"Alright… I'll go with you guys I guess," Shinji said as Donald raise his hand and said, "Donald Duck."

"The names Goofy," Goofy said as he did the same thing as Donald as it look like they were doing a team break thing, as Shinji came up and said, "My name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari."

Putting his hand in there with theirs as Goofy said, "All for one, one for all."

(Scene break)

In a dark room a shadowed group was gathered as they looked to the image of Shinji, Donald, and Goofy as they talked. "That little spineless squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A voice asked angry as he saw the image.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The Child's strength is not his own." Another more regal voice said as the group discussed.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Another voice that was female said with an evil laugh.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." A pirate voice said as they watched this.

"You're not prize yourself." Another voice said as it laughed at the pirate.

"Shut up!" The pirate voice retorted as it didn't like the insult.

"Enough." Another female voice said which silent the group. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the Darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quiet useful." A woman in black sorceress like cloths said as she radiated evil off her.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow this chapter was shorter then intended but at least united the group and began Shinji's path to growing up and becoming someone more open. Anyway leave a review and Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Wonderland

Kingdom Hearts Genesis

ESKK: At long last, an update for this particular fanfic let's get started as we go to the mad world of Wonderland.

(Start)

Shinji entered the Gummi Ship as he learned a few things such as Dodge Roll and a Fire Spell thanks to Donald and Goofy. Both were pretty easy as they boarded the Gummi Ship. Shinji was amazed by the Gumming Ship as he had to admit it would be exciting to explore other worlds.

But when they entered Donald stopped as he looked around. "Guys don't panic but we have a stowaway." Donald said as when. He said that they heard scouring of Web feet on metal as they looked around.

Goofy took out his Shield as Shinji looked around hoping to find the stowaway. He soon took notice the some familiar sights. For starters what he assumed was the fridge was raided and all the fish was gone. He soon saw that the canned drinks were thrown to the side opened as they looked to have been tried and rejected, finally the bathroom was running hot water as Shinji realized who it might be.

Shinji walked over to the bathroom to the confusion of Donald and Goofy and opened the door to reveal the Warm Water Penguin that was Misato's pet, Penpen. (Let's face it, it wouldn't be EVA without him, Evangelion star animal mascot.)

"Penpen?!" Shinji said as he is surprise and happy to see the warm water penguin again.

"Penpen?" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"Wark!" Penpen said surprise and happy to see Shinji.

Waddling over to Shinji, as Shinji meet him halfway as the keyblade wielder huge Penpen for a bit before letting off and said, "How have you been, how did you even get here?"

"Wark-Wark!" Penpen said. (Translation: found myself on some dark dirty street before smelled some fish and found this place.)

Goody was scratching his head as he said, "Do you know what he's saying?"

"Do I look like a penguin to you?" Donald asked with an upset look as Goody said, "Sorry."

Penpen eyes the two that were behind Shinji as it said and pointed at them, "Wark!"

Shinji look to Donald and Goofy and said, "They won't hurt you, they are friends."

"Wark-Wark!" Penpen Wark at them. (Steal my fish and I'll peek you).

After a moment to clean up and calm down, as Penpen made his home within the fridge to much of Donald temple wanted to kick the flightless bird off, but he want Shinji to follow him and Goofy to find their king and maybe get some answers.

After some time of flying to some coordinates, one of two they've gotten from small group in travelers town to where of a world is at, as they don't know what it was, they had to wing it and believe what they have were right, as they were flying blind into unknown territory.

Soon enough a small alarm was going off as Shinji woke up from a nap and said, "What going on?"

"Either we found some heartless, or they found us," Goody said as Shinji asked, "But how or why are they out here? I thought heartless can't fly out here."

"Well this is what happens when we travel to different world on the gummi ship. The first time we encounter them, didn't know they were heartless at first," Donald said to Shinji as he try to understand.

"Better get to the gunner seat, and remember what you taught you," Goofy said as Shinji nodded, as before Donald and Goofy were giving Shinji the rundown of the ship itself as there is a gunner chair as they taught Shinji how to use to shot the main weapon with slight controls to control the ship while fighting, but only to dodge enemy attack while the ship goes into auto pilot and keep on the path.

Shinji nodded and took controls as they enter in enemy territory. With Shinji training within the Eva, he master the controls easy to say it was enough to impress Donald to let him take the control of the ships guns while Donald and Goody would be helping keeping everything running as they pass through.

After what seemed like a long time of flying they soon arrived at an odd world to say the least as it had what looked like things out of a child's imagination with a bit of insanity here and there. "What?" Shinji asked as he saw this.

"Well looks like that our first stop." Goofy said as Shinji looked.

"Well time to disembark." Donald said as they entered the world. But when they left the ship Shinji was wide eyed at something.

"Donald Goofy get back here!" Shinji called as Donald looked confused.

"Why?" Donald asked as Goofy saw why as they looked down.

"Um Donald." Goofy began as Donald looked down and was wide eyed at what was below them. The two quickly panicked as they were floating over an abyss of sorts as they grabbed Shinji but there combined weight ended up pulling Shinji into the hole with them as they all fell. But as they fell they took notice that they weren't falling to their deaths but instead were slowly descending as if the laws of gravity was slightly tampered with.

As they fell Shinji panicked for a bit before he sky dived realizing he wasn't going to get hurt as Goofy laid on his side to sleep through the descent to the bottom of the hole. They soon arrived at the bottom as Shinji and Donald landed on their feet but Goofy on the other hand fell and on his belly as that hurt a bit though not as much as it would sense there fall was slowed down. As they looked around they noticed this rabbit hole was like something out of a weird dream as Shinji swore he's seen this somewhere before.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late; I'm late!" Said a white rabbit with a big pocket watch as he ran by the trio.

Now Shinji really know he has seen this before, just can't remember where or when.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there," The white Rabbit said as Shinji asked, where do you think he's going?" Everyone just shrugs.

"I'm late, I'm late; I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The white rabbit said as he ran down a hall that lead to in another room then vanish.

"Queen?" Shinji question as Donald said, "Let just go and see."

Soon enough the trio walks to where the white rabbit vanish to, as they reach a big door, as they open it there was another door that was a bit smaller than the first behind it as everyone went, "Hu?"

Shinji open that door and there lies another door that is smaller than the last as Donald said; "Now this is getting ridiculous."

Shinji open that door and at least there wasn't another door but a room behind this one, walking in as well ducking into the door way.

AS they walk in came to a very pink room with thing in it, are ether 2D like the table on the floor or 3D object like the bed as Shinji thought, 'This is just getting weirder by the moment.'

Looking to the front as they saw the white rabbit leave into very small door that look like the door handle has a face on it.

AS Shinji walk up to it and he look to it and remember the rabbit was bigger than this very small door as Shinji asked, "How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big," The door handle said… an inanimate object just talked.

Needless to say the trio were shocked. "It talks." Donald called with a yelp as he saw this.

The doorknob yawned as no doubt it was tired right now before it continued. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up?" The Doorknob said as Goofy decided to be the good guy once again.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted as the Doorknob looked.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said as Shinji acted.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Shinji asked as he got on all fours to talk to the Doorknob.

"Why don't you try the bottle...?" The Doorknob began as Shinji was confused at that. "Over there." The Doorknob gestured as the trio turned around and to their shock the 2D table gained a chair as said table rose up to be 3d and on it two bottles appeared one red and one blue. Shinji walked over to the bottle and saw that the blue one said small so he figured he might as well try. Shinji, Donald, and Goofy took turns drinking from the bottle and to their shock they became small as Donald looked.

"Wow it worked." Donald said as Shinji looked around.

"I know but I feel like I've seen something like this world before." Shinji said as the insanity of this world showed that they weren't following normal logic. The group then jumped off the table and began heading to the door but when they did they tried to open it but the Doorknob was snoring away.

"He fell asleep!" Donald roared as he was shocked to see this.

"There has to be another way through." Shinji said as Goofy noticed something.

"Hey guys there's a path behind the bed." Goofy called as Shinji saw this.

"But we can't fit through the bed even at this size." Shinji said as Goofy looked.

"Why don't we just drink that there red bottle and get big again." Goofy said as Shinji looked.

"That can work but first we need to get up there." Shinji said as that they all can agree on.

Shinji look closely and he just relies there was a chair their and it was a good height to jump onto to get to the table, thank you weird logic.

"Let try that chair, we can jump on it to get on the table," Shinji said as the other two follow, seeing if the idea would work.

As they were about to reach it, heartless appeared out of nowhere with some knew types as well with the shadow and soldiers as Shinji nick name them, he might just call these reds, not much but that all that came to Shinji mind.

"Ah great," Donald said and soon enough all of them pull out their weapon and begin to fight.

Donald cast, *Thunder upon the reds, goofy hitting the soldiers with his shield and Shinji taken care of the shadows as he slash them with his keyblade.

The red begin to show fire balls at them as Shinji dodge, and then ran up to them as he, jump in the air and hit them as they were destroy. After a while the heartless were gone, and Shinji looked around and started to pick up the items that were drop like 'Munny', and some type of gems as well that he just pocket.

"I hate picking things up after every battle," Donald said as Shinji look to him and said, "Should we just leave them then?"

Donald gave it some thought and think he might try to make a spell that would make item come to them than them pick up every item to save time and energy as he not a wizard for nothing, then said, "I'll think of something, but right now let's get up to that drink and get big again."

Goofy and Shinji nodded, as now they reach the chair as they jump up which was easy, then turn to the table and jump there as well, Shinji almost slipped but he made it.

Reaching the drink as they try to be careful as the bottle was bigger than them, as Shinji took a sip along with Donald and Goofy, and soon they were big again.

Now that they were big again, Shinji walk over to the bed and try to think of something as the bed looks to be stuck in place, and a thought came to him and he think in his mind, 'If logic is now illogic in this world… then maybe illogic is logic.'

Going with the theory, as Shinji shove the bed into the wall, it became 2d, and open the way to the opening in the wall.

Shinji lower himself down and see, he was too big for the open as he said "We need to get small again."

No one like the idea but it's the only way to get through to the other side.

Going to the drink again as they took a sip to become small again. The trio then began making their way through the path way so they can continue the search for Shinji's friends and the King. As they made their way through they soon arrived at what looked like a court yard as some sort of trial was in session. Shinji looked and saw a blond haired girl in a blue dress standing on a defendant spot as the card soldiers stepped out of the way.

The White Rabbit from before ran up some steps as he when he got to the top he breathed hard catching his breath no doubt in relief he made it. Once he was done he blew into the horn he was holding as when he was done he spoke. "Court is now in session!" The rabbit called as Shinji had a bad feeling about this.

The girl gasped as she was shocked at this. "I'm on trial? But why?" She asked as she was shocked to hear this.

Shinji looked to the judge seat and saw an obese woman dressed as a queen with an odd concept of hearts. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." The White Rabbit said as Shinji looked to the woman and something about her just rubbed him the wrong way, not like she was pure evil but like she didn't deserve her throne.

The woman opened her eyes as they were black dots as Shinji was ready to jump in. "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the Reason is... because I say so, that's why!" The Queen called out as Shinji was shocked.

"How is that fair?" Shinji asked a Goofy agreed on that.

"That is so unfair!" The girl called as it looked like she would agree with Shinji and Goofy.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen of heart asked as she looked to the girl.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl began as the White Rabbit was getting nervous. "You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" The girl called before the woman spoke.

"Silence!" The Queen roared as the girl's blond locks blew from the woman's yell. "You dare defy me?" She demanded as he slammed her arms onto the table.

As Shinji and co saw this Shinji knew what he had to do. "Umm, Donald-san Goofy-san, we should help that girl out." Shinji said as he looked to the scene.

Donald looked to Shinji knowing the rule of the World Order. "Yeah, but the..." Donald began before Goofy spoke.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked messing up a word.

"Meddling!" Donald called out raising his finger up while doing it.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said as Shinji didn't like how this one sided trial was going. In Shinji's head he kept repeating his mantra but even he knew that girl was innocent, he didn't know how but he just knew.

"The court finds the defendant, guilty as charged!" The Queen of Hearts began as the girl was shocked. "For the crime of Assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her head!" She roared as Shinji now knew where he had seen this type of world before as the card soldiers were ready to take Alice for Execution.

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl called as Shinji reacted.

"Stop it that Alice is innocent!" Shinji called as he ran through the card soldiers to help the girl. Donald and Goody followed to stop Shinji from interfering with this world anymore then he already has. Shinji remembered in his childhood he had done a project for school involving Alice in Wonderland, he didn't get top marks from it but he knew how the story normally went.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" She demanded as the trio walked torts the stand.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But we know who the real culprit is." Shinji began as Goofy continued.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-"Goofy began before covering his mouth to stop herself.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Shinji said pointing to Alice.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" She asked as she looked to Shinji and co.

It wasn't long till Alice was locked in a cage as Shinji knew he had just put them himself and his new friends in a situation. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all your heads!" The Red Queen called out as Shinji looked. "Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." The Red Queen said as everyone understood.

Shinji ran over to Alice with his friends as he was worried for her. He knew how Alice in Wonderland ended and how Alice will eventually defeat the Jabberwocky but he knew this is her World so the Jabberwocky might not exist here. "Who are you?" Alice asked as she saw Shinji in front of the cage.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji said as he looked to Alice.

"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald." Goofy said as Alice smiled happy these people were helping her.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice apologized as Shinji understood.

"It's ok its better than the things I dealt with in my home." Shinji said as he wondered if the Angels survived there worlds destruction. "But why are you on trial in the first place?" Shinji asked as Alice looked.

"I should like to know the very same thing!" Alice said as she was as lost as Shinji. "Apparently I was guilty the moment I took the stand." Alice said as Shinji was surprised.

"That's crazy." Shinji said as he mentally hit himself. This was Wonderland everything here is crazy he just reiterated that fact. "So, where are you from?" Shinji asked as Alice looked confused noticing some memories were missing.

"Hmmm, curios I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside I tumbled head over heels... and found myself here." Alice said remembering what she could.

"So you're from another world!" Shinji called surprised to see this.

"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then." Goofy said as Donald was lost.

"I don't get it." Donald said as he looked confused.

"What do you mean "another world,"?" Alice asked as Shinji looked.

"Enough the defendant will be silent!" The Card Soldier said having enough of their conversation.

But Alice had one piece of useful information to give. "Find the Cheshire Cat that blasted feline can be very helpful here." Alice said as Shinji nodded to that.

With that said the group left and began their search for he evidence and if possible the Cheshire Cat for help.

(Scene Break)

The trio headed out to the forest area, hoping to find the Cheshire cat and get some help from him, at least that what Shinji thought.

Upon entering the area, as Donald and Goofy looked to the sides of the forest they were in, but it seem they were still small as the grass is bigger than them and a tree stump showing close to them is bigger than them.

Shinji looked ahead to the forest itself and then out of nowhere a purple head figure came and vanishes right away.

Shinji freak out to that as he took a step back, and soon the figure head was appearing and vanishing all around the place as it went on a path of its own to the tree stump as the head appeared along the rest of its body as it show it was a purple color, with its body having a raccoon like tail and stripes around it, to over all its was a cat, the Cheshire cat.

"Who are you?" Donald question the cat as to its reply, "Who, indeed?"

Shinji knew this is the Cheshire cat, to the way it talked and how it smile, no doubted about it, as the keyblade holder were about to ask the cat a question, until the cat spoken up saying, "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Shinji knew right away this cat knew the truth, how much is hard to say, but Shinji had to take a shot as he said, "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, please tell us!"

The cat smile as he look to Shinji and said, "The Cheshire cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell."

Shinji sighed as he should have known, the Cheshire cat only speak in 'riddle' as he begin to say, "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

The Cheshire cat vanish once again as Shinji reach out and called, "Wait!" it was too late, the cat was gone, but its voice did reach them as they hear the cat say, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." And then the voice went quite.

"Should we truth him?" goofy asked and the cat appeared again as it spoken to all of them as he says, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!"

The cat vanish once more and gone out of site. For Shinji he knew the cat is hard to understand but it did give them a break at least, 4 clues to find, in four different exit, three are easy while the 4th is tricky, to what Shinji understands, and now they are ready for their mission.

The first place they looked is around the forest area first, as they walk by the flowers around to Shinji surprise and maybe Donald and Goofy as well the flower spoken to them saying if they were to be given an item they could get bigger or be given a gift in return, but could not spare anything at the moment and so the moved on.

Along the way, heartless appeared out of nowhere for them and attack, as the trio fought against them to beat them back, Shinji did the best he could so they can get back to searching for the clues.

Soon after, they pick up the items around and added to their collection of 'Munny' and other things they had.

To their first break they found the first clue surprisingly, as they founded footprints that seems like heartless, as Donald use his magic and made copies of them to show some proof later at Alice trial.

"One down," Goofy said as Shinji came up and said, "3 to go."

As they continued Shinji and Co climbed to the top of the area where Shinji heard whimpering. Shinji looked and followed it to a treasure chest that was different. Shinji looked it over and saw air holes in it where he heard the whimpering which sounded like a puppy's. Shinji with the Keyblade opened the chest and to his shock he found three Dalmatian puppies in the chest.

"Puppies?" Donald asked as Goofy looked.

"What you reckon they're doing here?" Goofy asked as Shinji remembered the Dalmatians in Traverse town.

"I don't know but we need to get them to, Traverse town." Shinji said as Donald looked against it.

"But there probably not even house trained." Donald said as soon Jiminy appeared who Shinji recognized from when he first met Donald and Goofy.

"Maybe I can help." Jiminy said before he pulled out an amulet with Penpens face on it. "We can have Penpen come here and take the puppies back to the Gummy Ship, when he does Penpen can watch them till we return to traverse town." Jiminy said as Shinji looked before taking it.

"Can this summon Penpen?" Shinji asked as Jiminy looked nervous.

"Maybe." Penpen said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji then raised the amulet high and began the summoning. "Penpen!" Shinji called causing magic to go outward. Once it hit the ground Penpens fridge from Misato's apartment appeared before opening to show Penpen watch a Disney movie/show before looking and coming out.

"Wark, Wark; wark!? (What do you need I was watching stuff from the giant duck and giant dogs DVD collection)?" Penpen asked as Shinji looked.

"Um Penpen can you get these puppies to the Gummi Ship and watch them at least until we get back to Traverse Town?" Shinji asked as Penpen looked for a minute as if trying to decide. "I'll get you fish from other worlds." Shinji bribed before Penpen quickly agreed.

"Wark, Wark, wark! (You got it Shinji it's us males job to watch the hatchling after all while the ladies gather food if you find any more of those lost puppies call me and I'll bring them to the ship and watch them!)" Penpen said before the puppies ran over to the penguin and once they were in his fridge they vanished.

"Wow that sure was convenient." Goofy said as Shinji nodded.

"Now let's continue our search." Shinji said as they began the search again.

As they searched they soon found a path which somehow lead them back to the bizarre room where a box waited. They grabbed it which then opened showing them more evidence. Once they grabbed it they made their way back to the forest where Shinji looked up and saw another path that couldn't be reached. "Hey guys do you think there's a piece of evidence in that path up there?" Shinji asked as he looked up.

"Maybe won't know till we try." Goofy said as Shinji nodded.

"I have an idea." Shinji said before walking over to the flower asking for an item.

"Give me a potion and I'll make you big." The flower said as Shinji searched his pockets for a potion as the same could be said for Donald and Goofy.

"Here." Shinji said after finding one. When he used it the flower opened making Shinji grow back to his normal size. Once that was done Shinji unintentionally stepped on the log raising a path but saw the path was still blocked. Shinji then hit the big tree causing the path to be clear for him which led to a problem, how was he supposed to get small again?

That was when Shinji noticed the fruit on the tree as it was ripe for the picking. Seeing he didn't have many options he plucked the fruit and ate it causing him to shrink back down to size. "Ok let's go." Shinji said before the trio climbed up and went into the path. Once they were through they found another piece of evidence which Shinji opened as he smiled at his work just before the Cheshire, Cat appeared once more.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going," The Cheshire cat said to them as they found over half the clues already with the footprints and claw marks they have it seem Shinji though they could help Alice with them as he said, "Now we can save Alice."

"Don't be so sure!" the Cheshire cat said as he give the impression there is still much to do, and also give out another riddle of his as he says, "She may be innocent, but what about you?"

Shinji seems confused at this, as he doesn't know what the cat was talking about as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something," The cat said as he jumped in the air over to Shinji, as he reach the Eva-pilot and tap him with his tail before he poof in smoke.

Shinji cough a bit but image of a spell came to him, as he learn of it seem to be an ice spell called, 'Blizzard'.

The smoke cleared up, the Cheshire cat is gone, and Shinji learn a new spell for combat.

Soon enough the trio went back to the forest area and look for the next clue.

After there long exploration they couldn't find the last clue so hopefully what they gathered would be enough but Shinji hoped he could help Alice. They soon arrived back at the Queens castle as Shinji walked over to the card knight as he noticed him. "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The card knight asked before Shinji nodded. "Very well. Council, please step up to the podium." The card knight said to which the group nodded.

Soon Shinji was at the podium as Donald and GOOFY stood at a podium to the side. "Now show me what you have found." The Queen said as Shinji then presented the four boxes they had found with the evidence. "Well that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen said before a fifth box was brought in surprising the trio. The boxes soon magically began to shuffle around surprising Shinji. Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. Alright choose the one you wish to present. I will decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The Queen said as Shinji was shocked to see this rigged trial.

Shinji decided to take a page from Asuka's book and voice his objection. "What? After all the trouble we went through to gather it?" Shinji asked as he looked to the Queen. The Queen didn't take too kindly to Shinji's objection.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head!" The Queen roared before continuing. "Now, choose! One box!" She called out as Shinji sighed in defeat. Shinji looked at the boxes and sense there evidence outnumbered the Queens evidence the chances were in Shinji's favor. Shinji them walked over to the middle one and presented it causing it to open and from it a Soldier Heartless popped out before vanishing.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen asked shocked to see such a creature.

"There's your evidence Alice is Innocent!" Shinji called out but the Queen looked angry very angry as she growled.

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The Queen roared as she clearly didn't like things not going her way.

"That's crazy!" Donald called out shocked and angry with the Queen.

"Seize them at once!" She ordered as the courtyard soon began to change. The podium and the white rabbits spot lowered as a tower with spinners appeared. The spinners were spun by a card knight as Alice's cage rose high before a curtain covered her. The Queen raised her staff causing the card knights to attack.

The three jumped into action as Shinji looked to his allies. "Guy's I'll handle the tower you keep the guards busy!" Shinji called as Donald and Goofy nodded before they carried out the plan. Shinji began bashing the tower with the Keyblade as the spinners spun time they shattered. Donald and GOOFY battled the cards but they wouldn't stay down. Shinji kept hitting the tower till it began crumbling. It soon got to the point that the tower fell and when it did Alice's cage lowered. But when they looked to everyone's shock the curtain opened to show Alice was gone.

Shinji who was before the cage was shocked as he fell to his knees seeing he had screwed up again. Donald and Goofy walked over to Shinji as Donald looked.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said as Shinji was shocked.

"I screwed up." Shinji said as even with the Keyblade he couldn't save Alice.

"No you didn't Shinji." Goofy said looking to the Keyblade wielder. "We couldn't have seen this coming but we'll find her just gotta have faith." Goofy said as SHINJI looked before smiling a bit showing Goofy's encouraging words helped a bit.

"You fools!" The Queen yelled as she reprimanded her cards. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" She ordered causing the guards to scramble.

When Shinji got a hold of himself the trio walked over to the Lotus Forest and upon entry a rock shot out of a flower and landed near them where the Cheshire Cat soon appeared. As he was laying on his head with his body upward.

"Have you seen Alice?" Shinji asked as he looked to the cat.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The cat said as Shinji looked hopeful.

"Where did they go?" He asked worried for Alice.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" The cat asked as Shinji tried to make sense of his riddles. "Left, right, up, down! It's all mixed up thanks to the shadows. Step deeper into the forest to the deserted Garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room." The Cheshire Cat said before vanishing.

As the group began exploring more they eventually found themselves in what appeared to be the bizarre room but closer inspection showed they were on its wall. Shinji freaked out as he quickly tried to grab something out of reflex to avoid falling off. But when he didn't Shinji remembered that nothing makes sense in Wonderland.

Shinji quickly let go before looking to his allies. "Ok let's look around for a bit, maybe we'll find something." Shinji said as Donald and Goofy nodded to that.

Shinji first ended up knocking a teddy bear to a chair where it landed perfectly in a sitting position opening a path. Shinji then lit a lamp with his Keyblade causing the Beast mouth to open wide releasing a treasure chest. Shinji then little a second lamp causing the painting to gain a picture. Shinji quickly saw what they did here was useless and opted to continue their search elsewhere by returning to the lotus forest.

As they explored Shinji's mind drifted to Misato and boy she wasn't going to believe what's been happening when he told her. Ritsuko might mark him off as insane and put him in a padded room at least until he showed her the Keyblade. Shinji then began to wonder, what was the keyblade what was so special about him that the Keyblade chose him? He had so many questions but very few answers to show for it.

Shaking his head a bit to get the thought out of his head, as a few things as one his world is gone now and don't even know if he can bring it back and return home, and 2nd they would most likely would try to use the keyblade for their own use and greed as he didn't want to say it as he would sometimes question about his own father's action even when Shinji was little when was just left with a teacher that didn't care for him much other than keeping him fed and making him healthy.

The trio came to another path way as its seems to be the mad hatter and rabbit tea party area where they celebrate unbirthdays, as Shinji remember it seem like a fun thing to do, but he also remember the mad hatter was named after the mad hatter disease and now it's not that fun anymore.

The strange part of this place is… the mad hatter and the rabbit guy is supposed to be here but they're not but a portrait of them is.

Shinji was about to skip this area and head through the doorway to a house that was off to the side, until he hears familiar dog whine as he looked around then looks up to the house itself it see a balcony and a chest up there as well as he said, "Hey Donald, Goofy, give me a hand really quick."

(A message to the readers: we get this is not the way to get to where the puppies were at like in the game, but we're doing anyways.)

After a moment, Goofy is holding up Donald, who is holding up Shinji as he reach up to the balcony, grabbing hold of the edge and lifted himself up over, and walk over to the lock chest.

Getting his keyblade out as he tap the lock, the chest open and more puppies came forth, as Shinji reach into his pockets and pull out a familiar amulet as he raise it up and called out, "Penpen!"

In a flash of light Penpen showed up, as he saw where he was, the puppies came running from behind Shinji to the flightless bird as the he gave a salute and say, "Wark!"

Penpen lead the puppies back to the ship ready to be taken back to 'Traveler Town', and Shinji went back to his mission.

The trio walk up to the door, as they open and walk through it, and now they were in the Bizarre room again, just this time they were not on the wall, but on the ceiling, as Shinji was getting a headache thinking about the logic and illogic of this place.

Shaking it off he look and spotted two light holders, Shinji could light and hopefully to light the room fully up. Upon reaching to them being attack by heartless and beat them back and gain more loot from them.

"why does it seems, no matter where we go, the heartless are going to keep showing up," Shinji said as it seem he was getting tired of being constantly attack by anything to heartless or the natural enemies of the world.

"It's going to keep happening, we would just have to deal with it on the way to things," Goofy said as Donald spoken up next.

"We can't slow down to every heartless that comes to attack us, we have to keep moving," Donald said thinking it would help make everyone focus as Shinji nodded and said, "Your right, I guess."

Moving on as Shinji jump up to the first light post, as he lit it up and brighten the room as well made an object appeared from the 2D images.

The Cheshire cat appeared again as he spoken to Shinji, "It's still dim in here. Make it brighter."

"What next?" Donald said as the Cheshire cat said to them, "one more lamp you need to light." The cat vanish again and Shinji sighed and jumps over to the next lamp light post and lit it up like the last one.

Once the lamp was lite the Cheshire cat reappeared as he looked to the group from the previous lamp. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else." The Cheshire Cat said as Shinji nodded having a hunch where it would be. "The shadows might go after the doorknob, too." The cat said as that made Shinji confused for a minute as that last one seemed directed torts him.

Shinji soon began making his way through the Lotus forest and once passed the Queens castle and eventually arrived at the Bizarre Room. Shinji and Co then climbed the table and behold as the Cheshire Cat was there. The Cheshire Cat stood up and began to dance as Shinji had a bad feeling about this. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? It's not, too bad!" The cat said holding his grin before from the ceiling a Large Heartless appeared as it held two large torches in its hand it looked like it reflected Wonderlands insanity.

Shinji was surprised to see larger Horrors actually existed. But in the end Shinji summoned the Keyblade and took a battle stance ready to battle the Heartless.

The heartless was tall and almost totem like with its head as its entire body oddly enough fit the whole Wonderland set up as it held two large sticks in its long hands as it looked ready to fight. Its arms which held the two long sticks even were paper like as they had folded out showing it was ready to fight the Keyblade Wielder. Shinji took his stance ready to fight as did Donald and Goofy as the creature began to take small steps showing its legs bent in different directions like a car jack.

Shinji jumped off the table as did Donald and Goofy as he went after the Heartless legs but it did nothing to said Heartless as Shinji's Keyblade to his shock was deflected off the Heartless legs. "Its legs are to strong!" Goofy called as Shinji saw the HP didn't go down at all.

"I'll handle it! FIRE!" Donald called out sending a Fire Spell at the Heartless but the Heartless almost smirked as it used its large sticks to block it and in doing so caused them to become inflamed.

"Not good!" Shinji called as he, Donald, and Goofy quickly jumped out of the way of the Heartless attack.

"We need a new plan!" Goofy called as Shinji looked and tried to think of what Rei or Misato would do.

"Any plans?!" Donald called as the Court Wizard to Disney Castle needed an idea.

Shinji closed his eyes for a second and tried to think of a plan and tried Rei's way for a minute. 'Ayanami might comment on how its arms and legs do not cause the creature any harm when hit and would say Fire based attacks only make it stronger.' Shinji thought as he looked at it. 'If Fire makes it stronger... then... OF COURSE Fire makes it stronger and in an RPG setting the opposing element always weakens the Boss!' Shinji thought as he looked to Donald. "Donald hit it with an Ice attack!" Shinji called as Donald got that.

"BLIZZARD!" Donald called sending a bolt of Ice at the Heartless as when it did Shinji saw with a sort of 'Scan,' ability that the Heartless matches were not only put out but the Heartless was given a sort of plus two type critical. In other words in the terms of Pokémon it was super effective.

'Ok now Rei would also comment that its arms and legs are impervious and can easily dodge do to their movement so that would mean if this was an Angel its weak point would be the core in its... Torso area.' Shinji thought as he decided to test this theory out and charged at the Torso of the Large Heartless and began to hit said spot and to Shinji's thought the attack hit dead on. "Guys I found it weak spot!" Shinji called as he looked to his friends.

"The torso!" Goofy called getting the strategy.

"Ok Donald you stay on the ground hit the Heartless with Ice attacks aim at its chest if you can!" Shinji called as he rolled out of the way of an attack.

"Got it!" Donald called as Shinji then looked to Goofy.

"Goofy we need the high ground so we need to get on the table and hit it at its chest!" Shinji called knowing how Goofy's shield had this sort of boomerang effect to it.

"You got it Shinji!" Goofy called as the three began their attack as Shinji had one thought.

'I hope I can pull off a strategy like this, because it sounds like one of Misato's a bit.' Shinji thought as he and Goofy began to climb onto the table as the Heartless went after Donald who was throwing Blizzard spells at it.

Once the two were at the table Goofy through the shield at it causing it damage before Shinji jumped at it and hit it with the Kingdom Key dishing out a hard strike at it causing it to fall to its knees stunned at the attack. Once it got back its bearings Shinji had already dealt some major damage to it but then the Heartless began to dance around as it seemed to be playing music it can only hear as Shinji saw the matches in its hands regain its flame after it lit them both very much like matches.

"BLIZZARD!" Shinji and Donald called out at once hitting it with a double Blizzard attack causing the Heatless to lose its fire once more as the Heartless looked weakened big time.

"Let's finish it off!" Shinji called as Donald and Goofy understood.

"Don't give up!" Goofy called as the trio were ready.

"BLIZZARD!" Donald called out hitting it once more and even freezing some of its body before Goofy had his Shield ready.

Shinji charged straight at Goofy before jumping and landing on Goofy's shield feet first before Goofy pushed on his Shield hard sending Shinji flying at the Heartless as he smiled at it. "Seeya!" Shinji cried out as he then swung with his Keyblade and cut through the Heartless.

The Heartless then fell to its knees as it looked ready for more as Shinji was ready when he saw it try and get back up. But to Shinji's relief it then fell backwards completely out of strength as that was a relief to Shinji. Soon from its chest a bright light shined from it before a large crystal like Heart exited as it vanished into nothing as this brought a small smile to Shinji's face at the Heart being freed from the Heartless. Shinji soon saw something fall into his hand as he looked and to his shock he saw it was an accessory as printed on its side was the word: Ifrit's Horn.

Shinji then sighed in relief as he soon heard a familiar yawn as he looked and saw the Doorknob awoke and had apparently slept through the entire battle. "What a racket. How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" The Doorknob said as it then released a loud yawn as when it did with its mouth opened something inside it shaped like a keyhole shined in it.

The trio saw this and tried to look inside it only for Shinji's Kingdom Key to respond to it as it then forced Shinji's arm to move as the Keyblade's tip began to shine before sending a beam of light straight to, said Keyhole as this caused Shinji to gasp in surprise. When the beam hit the keyhole the sound of a lock being locked was heard as Donald and Goofy were just as lost as Shinji.

"What was that?" Donald asked not knowing what to make of it.

"I don't know but I heard a door being locked." Shinji said as he saw this happen.

Soon something flew out of where the Keyhole was as Shinji looked at it and picked it as Goofy looked at the object in Shinji's hand now. "That ain't no normal gummy no siree." Goofy said as Shinji looked at it.

"Ok I'll hold on to it." Donald said as he was the Gummi Ship's main pilot.

Soon the Cheshire cat appeared on the table behind them as the trio looked to it. "Splendid! You are quiet the Hero." He began as Shinji looked at the raccoon looking Cat. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness." The Cat said as Shinji was shocked.

"No..." Shinji said as he felt like he screwed up big time because of this as Alice who was innocent was taken by the Heartless.

"Let's go back to the Gummi Ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said as Shinji nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." Shinji said as they began to head back to the Gummi Ship.

Unaware to them a pale skinned boy in a school uniform similar to Shinji's walked out from the shadows as he had crimson red eyes, and silver hair as he smiled waywardly to Shinji. "It seems even Worlds cannot keep us apart Shinji-kun. I was after all born to meet you." He said as he knew now wasn't the time for them to meet but soon it will be.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here's the chapter you all waited for so enjoy it while you can because it might be a while before the next update. Anyway leave a review as you leave and as always ja ne.


End file.
